The War For Love
by TheOnlyException3
Summary: Abby's tired of Beth, Hoagie's girlfriend, getting all the attention from Hoagie. She's wants him to notice her. So, out of jealousy, she tries to get Hoagie and Beth to break up. But Beth isn't just any girl, she's a fighter. She won't go down without a fight. And so, the war for Hoagie's love begins.


**Hai! It's me again! So, I've decided to come up with a new story since I've had the idea of it for quite a while now. Don't fret, I'll still update my other one. Alright, enough of that, I'll shut up now and let you guys read on to the story. **

**Wally: And don't forget, the cruddy shelia doesn't own the show. Although I wish she did so we could be on TV again with new episodes. That way they could show what really happened between me and a certain someone..**

**Hoagie: Wally, you better shut up before Numbuh 5 comes over here. **

**Kuki: Wally! Who is this "certain someone" you're talking about? And what happened between you two? **

**Wally: Aw, crud. **

**Hoagie: You're gonna get it now..**

**Me: Can you guys shut your mouths so the readers can start reading the story instead of what you guys have to say? My lord...**

**Abby: I feel you, girl. **

~Abby's Point Of View~

"Abby! Get up! Mom told me to get you up and that she wouldn't let me leave until you were up! I'm gonna be late for school, wake up!" Cree, The Queen of Annoying, said as she dumped a bucket of cold water on me. I screamed and shivered because of the cold water.

"What are you doin' girl!? You could've just shook Abby up!" I said, in 3rd person as usual.

"I tried that. I also tried pushing you off the bed, but I couldn't move you." I rolled my eyes.

"Just get out of Abby's room so she can change." I got up and walked over to my dresser.

"Fine. Be ready in about 5 minutes or you'll have to ride the bus to school." Cree walked out the door, shutting it behind her. I picked up a photo of Wally, Nigel, Kuki, Hoagie and I at a party that we had a few weeks earlier.

_Sigh..Hoagie. Sometimes Abby wonders if he feels the same way that Abby feels about him. He probably doesn't if he has Beth as his girlfriend. What does he see in her? What does she have that Abby doesn't have? _

Hoagie and Beth have been dating for 2 months now. It looked pretty serious. It seemed like whenever Beth was around, Hoagie was much happier.

_Abby knows, Abby's never good at showing feelings like love but..somehow Abby hopes that Hoagie will come to his senses and see who's really meant for him. _

I picked out my clothes and changed, skipping the makeup and crap. I've never really been a makeup person, except for special events. Once, Hoagie said that I look better without makeup on. Ever since then, I haven't worn that much makeup. Maybe a bit of blush, but that was it.

"Abby! Hurry up for school!" my mother yelled downstairs.

"Coming! One minute!" I yelled over my shoulder, grabbing my phone and checking my messages. I had a few from Nigel, asking about today's homework in science. Other than that, I had no messages. I grabbed my bag and flew downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast out of my mother's waiting hand. I flew out the door and hopped in with Cree. Nothing was said as we drove to school. We got out and went our seprate ways, Cree to her locker, and me to my friends.

"Hey Abby," Hoagie said.

"Hey Abby," Nigel said, "Did you get the science paper done for today?"

"Yeah, Abby thinks so." I said.

"Hey Abby? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kuki asked, twiddling her thumbs like a little toddler.

"Sure." I answered. Hoagie, Nigel, Rachel, Wally, Fanny, and Patton walked away.

_Hmm. I'm surprised Fanny and Patton arn't arguing already. Usually they would be by now._

"Uh..I've been noticing something with you. You're acting differently than you were 2 months ago. Is something going on that I don't know about?" Kuki asked.

"No, no, no. Nothing's wrong. It's Beth. Since her and Hoagie started dating, Hoagie's been acting much happier when she's around. He barely notices me anymore. It's like she's stealing him away from me." I said.

_Damn, that had felt good to get out._

The bell rang.

"Well, it'll get better. He'll come to his senses. But we better get to class or we'll be late." she said.

_I sure hope he does._


End file.
